Mother's memory
by Michiko24
Summary: When Sano left home 5years ago&went to live with his grandparents,they were nice to him,but avoided talking about his family. All he wanted was to keep his mother's memory alive,never realized his father already kept it in his own way Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is a mixture of what is in the manga and what is in the series so hope you like it

I choose to take the scene of the Jaction series and the main events of the manga, so I hope that you would picture the Dorm rooms in the series to imagine what I am trying to say ;)

When Sano left his home 5 years ago when he was only 11 – 12 years old, he went on to live with his step grandparents, they have always been great with him, but in times he used to feel that they are hiding some secrets from him, or at least they avoid talking about his family that he left behind. Back then he was extremely mad at his father, he didn't want to know any news about him, and he wanted to live his life keeping his mother's memory a life in his heart. What he never knew that on the other side his father was keeping her memory in another way.

Ps I only have 4 letters of sano's mother's name Misa, so I did some searching and added the name myself Misaki (beauty bloom)  
This is a continue of what I see happening between Volume 18 chapters 103-104 and Volume 19 I wont say the chapters here. :P

She sat on her bed looking down at him he was pretending to be a sleep, and she knew it, yet her heart was filled with a strange mixture of pain happiness and guilt, how could this be happening it made her think more than once. 

"I felt bad today, I didn't know how to cheer Sano up, his father was in the hospital, Kagurazaka was trying his best to be the meanest competitor and Shin, he was so unpredictable, I didn't know what to do, to make things even worst, Nakatsu latest confession just added another stone in my already not so calm pool of emotion, how could I tell where everything is supposed to be, I didn't know!" she thought she was pacing out of reality, She heard him tossing and turning in his bed and it made her look back at him, he looked so peaceful sleeping. And went back into her thoughts

"For a reason that moment when Sano leaned over my head and told me that he was back, I felt that I wanted to hear this word more often; I wanted to hear it every single day for the rest of my life."

Mizuki let out a sigh before placing her head on her pillow and look form the window above her wishing on a star.

In his bed Sano was trying to guess if she is a sleep or not, he knew that this week was filled with a lot of unexpected events, from meeting his father and brother to the fact that finally someone was brave enough to talk to him about her, he missed his mother and to know that her memory is still alive made him think a lot ever since he came to his room.

"This week was a hell of a week, I made her cry, not once or twice, I even forgot to apologize yet she still smiles whenever she sees me, Gosh, how can I break in such a news, tomorrow I have to keep up to everyone's expectation, but I want her , I want both of them to see me Jump, I am going to do it for you Mizuki, mom and Misaki" Sano thought, before he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY THERE BEFORE I START THIS ONE IS RATHER SHORT

I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR READING AND AKTAIY FOR THE REVIEW, IT GAVE ME COURAGE TO DO THIS SECOND THOUGH SHORT CHAPTER

Plus I Couldn't help it here, I had to add some of the Jaction parts... oh gosh it sounds mushi but I loved watching that hummer part in it, you know for those who doesn't know what I am talking about go watch episode 10 it would tell you everything.

Pss I am not going to spoil the desire of you going back to the manga and read it since it took me 3 hours to pick up the scenes and the ideas I want to share you so go DIG EVIL SMIRK HERE and enjoy

* * *

**10 days ****before:**

Again as Mizuki was lying in her bed she was having another one of those monologues she couldn't understand what happened in the past two days.

'I don't know how silly I was, falling and hurting my knee by stepping on my shoe lace, it was such a dump thing, but just realizing that Sano was near made me feel that my heart is about to skip a beat or two. If I kept that close to him, well I am sure I well end all plastered and hurt, but when I was up on his back while he took me to the infirmary, it was such a warm and nice to be that close to him, and yeah I well never make Umeda start his looks again, why did I tell him about Sano wanting to kiss me, and why do I end up looking naïve at times, okay I admit it , I am a person who is bound to have lots of injury, and I still can't understand why is this cycle of bad luck is following me? Yet I can't forget that look in Sano's eyes."

She let out a sigh and sat on her bed, it was another long day she had to spend alone in the room, Nakatsu was training and so was Sano, Sekime was there practicing too.

Every one was busy and it didn't make her feeling any better.

Just as she was about to lay back she heard the door open, she jerked herself up to meet Sano's eyes.

"Sano! You came early, don't you have practice today?" she asked him.

He realized that she was waiting for him so he tried to avoid her looks and started changing his shirt.

"Well Kagurazaka just came to invite me to an exhibition competition in his school, and the coach told us to take the rest of the day off"

"What?" she said it and was almost jumping from her bed down the stairs to talk to him, hitting her knee with the desk.

"Stupid!" almost shouted, but then held her self, she was supposed to be a guy, a boy in all boys' school and… "This is not happening" she thought.

"I think you are becoming more of that lately" Sano told her, he didn't know whether to laugh at her reaction or he should be concerned, after all she did hurt her knee in this morning.

He helped her setting on his bed and allowed himself to check her knee. Stupidly she was relieved that she was wearing her shorts but yet it was surprising moment, he touched her, as if he never did that but she actually felt strange it was something she was not expecting.

Her thoughts were cut but the painful feeling of snatching the bandage of her already hurting knee.

"OUCH! SANO THAT HURTS" she said and held her leg closer to her.

"Don't be such a baby" he told her before bringing his first aid kit

She realized that he wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself even more but she was spacing somewhere else.

She looked at him while he was placing another bandage on the wond

"As I was telling you Kagurazaka came today to invite our track and field team to an exhibition competition at Toukyou Gakuen, and the coach gave us the rest of the day off"

He looked at her after he finished, not realizing that all the way while he was placing the bandage she was carefully scanning every detail of his face, at a moment their eyes met, and both looked the other way trying to avoid another stare form the other.

It was rather embarrassing feeling for her, confusing one for him.

As both Mizuki and Sano went to finally having their dinner, Mizuki noticed that Nakatsu just passed the dinning area without entering it, he was not like this but then may be it was because he was tired from training, perhaps he needed a shower first she thought before continuing her dinner with Sano.

Through out that week it has been an amazing time to Mizuki, though Nanba suggested that Nakatsu's problem was being in love, and proving yet once again that she was easily hurt person, it snowed and it made Mizuki Happy; first she was living in California where they don't see that much of a snow, and second of all after that time both Nakatsu and Sano returned friends and that was great, but she reminded herself to be more careful of Umeda's behaviors, she took a mental note that last time she was at the infirmary he acted rather silly.

MIZUKI'S POV.

'Taking pictures for Sano while he was jumping made me happy, he was making funny faces and trying his best, but I saw how tensed he was, it made me want to stop taking pictures and go and cheer him up, but then if I ever had done it , well that reporter Kinuko- san would have started writing something sick about us and that is the last thing Sano needs right now.

Ok , Do you think that Nakatsu really knows that I am a girl? He is trying to act super cute, but he has always been that good cute and sweet friend, he is just acting brotherly, he worries about me a lot since Sano is busy, I think I am imagining things here.

No matter what, I was about to break Sano's hand today; I only wished him to say my name, I felt like come on say MIZUKI as you did in the yard the other day, don't call me Ashiya I know that it is my family name, but call me Mizuki, and he called me ……. ASHIA

OH… it made my like about to explode, can't believe it , how can he not understand what a girl wants! Oh my lord I am talking nonsense here how could he know what I want, I am a boy in a boys' school, not in that Toukyo school , and Sano is going to the practice there, and I am going to go with him, I don't care if it was restricted or not, I am going to take Nakatsu and Yujiruo, oh I hope he would beat that Kagurazaka, and prove himself.

I need a shower and I think I must have one before someone shows up and asks for the shampoo! How come no one around here has shampoo but me and Sano!

Oh boy I am still worried, Did I hurt his hand? He said that I worry to much but I really hit him hard, OH MY LORD I just remembered didn't I push Sekime too!

Holy dear me! I have been acting crazy today, no wonder I need a shower to clear my mind.'


End file.
